1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to providing access between external systems and vehicle electronic systems.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The Global Information Grid (GIG) is a system to provide processing, storage, management, and transport of information to support military and defense operations. The GIG supports the new network-centric warfare doctrine of the military, which is to facilitate the sharing of information among geographically dispersed forces.
The ultimate goal of the GIG is to link all operating locations, including bases, posts, camps, stations, facilities, mobile platforms, and deployed sites. This is expected to increase information sharing, collaboration, and shared situational awareness, which allows for a greater degree of synchronization and mission effectiveness.